Trucked Up
|pun = "f***ed up" and "truck" |image = File:Trucked_Up.png |date = August 2, 2006 |location = Ithaca, NY |episode = Dying To Tell The Story |imagewidth = 300px |previous = Bed Buggered|next = DestRoid|quote = "Todd thought his tricked-out truck made him cooler than anyone else. But all it really did... was make him deader."}} " ", Way to Die #416, is the third death to be featured in Dying To Tell The Story, which aired on December 29, 2010. Plot Leonard shows off his new red car to his girlfriend, while his obnoxious cousin Todd also shows off his new black Chevrolet Silverado pickup truck to them. Unlike Leonard, Todd did not have to work to get his ride considering his nature as a spoiled brat; his parents gave him what he wanted. While showing off all the accessories on his truck, especially an eight ball on his gear shift, he accidentally leaves the truck in gear. At that point, he decides to show off his favorite feature on the truck: a remote starter. When Todd starts up the truck, it lurched forward, popped out of gear, knocked him on the ground and then crushed his skull with the tires, much to the horror of Leonard and his girlfriend. Interviewees *Dr. Marc Kern - Himself (Clinical Psycologist) *Dr. Boyd Flinders - Himself (Surgeon) *Cynthia James - Leonard’s Girlfriend (lead) *Dan Glenn - Todd (lead: intended victim) *Olaf Mortez - Leonard (lead) Trivia *This death segment is based on the movie, Maximum Overdrive (1986). *This death may have been based on the Happy Tree Friends episode "Doggone It", where Mime's head is crushed by a car. *The corpse looks very similar to the corpse that was in Skid Marked (Way To Die #419), except it was lying on its chest, rather than lying on its back. Foreign names *'Encamionado' (Trucked) - Latin American dub. *'Plasta Aplastado' (Bore Splatted) - Spanish dub. Category:Idiots Category:Way to die Category:Death by injury Category:Season 3 deaths Category:Death by vehicles Category:Death by crushing Category:Body Accidents Category:Body Damage Category:Head damage Category:Brain Damage Category:Accidental Death Category:Clumsy Accidents Category:Death by karma Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Death by broke skull Category:Idiot Deaths Category:Bleeding to death Category:Death by hemorrhaging Category:Vehicle accidents Category:Bullies' deaths Category:Death as consequences Category:Death as punishment Category:People Screaming while Dying Category:Screaming People after Dying Category:Death based on movies/TV shows Category:Spoiled deaths Category:Bastards Category:Dweebs Category:Rude humans Category:Death from being rude Category:Villain deaths Category:Bad people Category:Witnesses after death Category:Impression Failure Category:Crushed to death Category:Victims with gruesome deaths Category:People with gruesome deaths Category:Death by car crash Category:Death by car accidents Category:Screaming victims after dying Category:People screaming after dying Category:Victims screaming after dying Category:Death by head injury Category:Death by head damage Category:Death by brain damage Category:Rude people Category:Reckless deaths Category:Death by clumsiness Category:Bleeds to death Category:Death by bleeding Category:People screaming after the victims died Category:Death by stupidity Category:Death from being reckless Category:Screaming victims while dying Category:Screaming people while dying Category:Victims screaming while dying Category:Teen Deaths death by decapitation Category:Decapitated victims Category:Death from blood loss Category:Beheaded victims Category:Murdered victims Category:Death from murder Category:Death by murder Category:Irresponsible humans Category:Male victims Category:Male deaths Category:Death as justice Category:Clumsy deaths Category:Clumsy victims Category:Clumsy people Category:Loser Deaths Category:Deathtraps Category:Object accidents Category:Death by vehicle accidents Category:Death by object accidents Category:Trap accidents Category:Death by trap accidents Category:Death by Flattering Category:Dr. Boyd Flinders Category:Flat head Category:Guilty People Category:Deaths that end with doggerels